Secrets, Lies and The Truth
by FireFlame172
Summary: "So, you are a Titan-Shifter, like Eren?" "No, you should call me an 'Abnormal Human'." - Michael (OC) Rated M (Mature)(16) for Strong Language, Adult themes and Gore
1. Michael The Walking Mystery

**847**

Everything was normal, on the first night in the mess hall, for the 104th Trainee Squad. Micheal was one of them. He was a quiet fifteen year old, and he was the oldest out of everyone there. He was only as high as Reiner, and he was unnaturally fit. He had a dark, and mysterious past. He never told anyone, as he was very secretive. He had a scar down his left eye, and his eyes were faintly red. They were mostly dark brown, and he was usually someone to not mess with. People only knew that, until it was too late. He walked across the Mess Hall, and every table was occupied, except a table with a flood of people around someone. he walked over to it, with his head looking down. Then Jean Kirstein said something that annoyed him.

"Hey," Jean said, after Eren Jaeger said that he wanted to join the Survey Corps, "Seems like someone wants to die." Eren got off his seat. Then Jean looked around lazily, and saw Micheal walking towards the table. "And there's Scar-Eye, joining in." Micheal stopped walking, as 'Scar-Eye' triggered him, and everyone started looking at him. Micheal looked up very slowly, in the direction of Jean. Jean looked extremely surprised, as he saw two completely brand new shiny red eyes, glaring at him, like he was a person Micheal hated. Then Jean went pale, as he saw Micheal walking towards him. He stopped right in front of Jean.

"I dare you," Micheal growled, "To say that again." Then the bell went. Micheal had only ate half his plate, as he put it down, and walked out.

After, Micheal just sat on his bunk, and looked down at his hand. He stared at a metal silver ring, around his index finger. He pushed something, and a small blade pushed out. Blood covered it, as it had not been cleaned ever since it's first kill. "Why did you do that? Back there?" Eren asked, as he looked up, at Micheal. It startled Micheal, so he quickly flicked the blade back into the ring, and looked at Eren with faint red eyes.

"I did that," Micheal said, "So people don't underestimate me." Micheal laid back on his bed, and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to be friends with us?" Eren said, completely careless about the three year age gap.

"Sure. I'll give it a try." Micheal replied lazily. Micheal opened his eyes again, and sat up. "Where?" Eren pointed at his bunk. Micheal nodded as he jumped off his bunk. he then climbed up to the bunk, and found Mikasa and Armin there too. It was awkward for a moment, until Eren started a conversation, about intentions after graduating. After that night, everything in Michael's life changed. His personality changed from depressed, to a normal state. His face started to smile more, but he still had his scary side with him. He became great friends with the trio, but he always knew that one of them were always watching him closely. He always had a feeling, that someone was watching him, secretly. He always tried to find the person who was watching him, be he was always too late, and the person would get away. Someone was stalking him, and he didn't enjoy that. He soon had an idea who it was.

* * *

 **850**

"You ready?" Michael yelled, over to Annie Leonhardt, as he was paired up with her, for Hand-to-Hand combat. No injuring each other, the commandant said. Annie and Michael agreed that they would disobey that rule, unless the Commandant was either watching them, or near. Annie's eyes narrowed as she nodded. She looked really determined, to get the wooden knife off Michael. She charged, and Michael effortlessly dodged her attempt at kicking Michael in the shin, and Michael flipped Annie over, and held the knife in front of Annie's throat. He was sitting on her groin lazily, as he rested there, with her arms pinned behind her back, and the knife touching her throat. Annie sighed, as she tried resisting, but she couldn't get her hands free, and her legs were useless, because he was heavy.

"You won," Annie said, with a sad tone, "Again. You're good. Where'd you learn that?" Micheal got off Annie and dropped the knife. He looked her straight in the eye.

"I taught myself," Michael replied, "I'm independent." Annie was surprised by the answer. _No wonder he was so good,_ she thought, _he makes his own techniques, and he masters them._ She was so amazed. Michael just picked up the wooden knife again, and tossed it at Annie, who caught it. They both nodded, and Michael charged at Annie, this time, and slid around her, and took her off her feet, turned around, and snapped the knife out of her hands. He put his foot on her stomach, and Annie felt embarrassed. She didn't like losing. She angrily got up, and looked at her shoes, as the bell rang to change activities. They both shook hands, and walked in different directions. Annie to Reiner and Bertolt, and Michael to Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

Eren was brushing himself off, as they met in the Mess Hall. "Last day," Michael said, starting a conversation, "Man, it's been that fast." Eren nodded, as he nervously looked at his food. The three were not looking at him.

"Michael," Eren said, "Have you been friends with anyone else?" Eren looked up slowly. Michael was confused by the question. Why would they be asking him this?

"Yeah," Michael replied, "But with not a lot of people. Well...I'd say Reiner, Bertolt, sometimes Marco, and Annie. Why?"

"Like...You could be spying on us..."

"What do you...mean?" Eren sighed. "You still don't trust me do you?" Eren slowly nodded, then Michael nodded. "Okay then. If you want me to leave, I'm fine with that." Michael got up, and started walking out.

"No, Michael," Eren yelled after him, "It's not like that! It's just..." Eren sighed again, as he just wanted to ask some questions. He sadly sat down.

"Great job, Eren," Mikasa whispered, "Now there's a better chance of him being our enemy." Eren looked at Mikasa, with a smirk.

"No, you're better than him!" Eren said, "Aren't you?" Mikasa shook her head.

"I don't think so," Mikasa replied, "He's on another level. It'll take me ages to reach his skill level." The bell just chimed, as she said 'Skill Level'. The three walked out, and were about to get ready for the Graduating Ceremony, until they saw Michael stroll out of the cabin, with everything packed, and himself already ready for it. He had his head down, like he did three years ago, with his red eyes, like flares in the night. He looked sad and angry at the same time. He walked past them, and looked over his shoulder smirking horrifically. He then moved his head forward, and took out the bloody blade out from the ring. He then walked around the corner, and was suddenly sad. He was about to cut his thumb, when he suddenly stopped. Annie walked around the corner, and didn't notice him there. Then Michael got up, and decided to let her know he was here.

"What are you doing here, Annie?" Michael said. Annie stopped, and turned around. She saw the blood, all over his ring, and saw that he was bleeding, in his leg. Her eyes widened. Michael looked down at his pants, and saw nothing. She glared at him, and kept glancing at his pants. They were getting soaked. Michael looked at his pants again, and knew she was hallucinating. Something must've happened to her. He then thought to walk away, when she ran towards him. He was shocked by the whole ordeal, that he didn't bother to move. She tackled him to the ground. Michael laid there startled, and confused by what's happening. She then punched him in the cheek, and ran away. "What the fuck was that? Fucking crazy bitch," Michael whispered to himself, as he recovered, "That wasn't even her best punch." Michael sat up, and looked behind him. Mikasa was standing there. He got up, and looked behind Mikasa, to see a normal Annie getting ready. _Maybe it was me hallucinating?,_ he thought. Then he noticed she stole his spare ring. It was a trick. She is going to use it for something...Michael had a little clue as to what.

"What are you doing, Michael?" Mikasa asked. Michael shrugged casually.

"Let's just go," Michael said, "Are you ready?" Mikasa nodded. Just as Michael started walking, for a split second, Mikasa thought that she could see his legs in muscle. She frantically shook her head, and walked next to Michael.

* * *

"Everyone else! Look! These are your top 10! Look at them, especially Michael, because he nearly perfected all his results. He exceeded them, and Mikasa Ackerman was close behind!" The instructor shouted. Michael was first, and Mikasa was second. Afterwards, Eren started saying about what he's going to join. Thomas Wagner, started to exclaim about joining the Military Police for him. Eren said a speech and left out, with his eyes producing tears. Michael stepped where Eren was, after he left.

"Look! If he wants to join the Survey Corps," Michael shouted, "He can! You can't force people!" Michael jugged his drink, and threw it on the floor.

"What are you going to join?" Connie asked. Michael wiped his mouth, and looked at everyone.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps, too," Michael said, "It's better than doing nothing. Because if you do nothing, what's the point of being a soldier?" Michael walked out, where Eren walked out from, and sat next to Eren. "Eren, don't listen to them. They're mostly idiots." They all looked at Michael and nodded, then looked at the stars...

* * *

 **#ItSux**

 **Hope I did well guys, this is my first ever story for , and I hope you guys liked it. Please gimme feedback, and next chapter will hopefully be done, next week, or somewhere close to that.**

 **Thanks,**

 _ **FF172**_


	2. Death and Mystery

**So sorry it has been delayed, because I obnoxiously decided to watch all the Death Note episodes (37 Episodes). Yeah, I'm pathetic. Also, I will do the Manga spelling of Yaeger in this one, and furthermore chapters. Sorry in future chapters, I make your favorite character look stupid. Also, I'm only up to Chapter 42 of the Manga, so if a decision can't happen, just please tell me.**

 **Thanks,  
FireFlame172 (FF172)**

* * *

"I'm going to head to bed. I've had enough for today."

"Okay."

It was the night of the Graduating Ceremony, and all of the graduating Trainees from the 104th Trainee Squad of about 200, were all there. Michael had a lot of alcohol, but it unusually didn't affect him. Michael headed in the direction of the beds, and the top ten Cadets got their own room. He walked around the corner of a building, throwing his cup on the ground, and it shattered to a thousand bits, as it hit the ground. He started walking faster and faster in the direction of the beds, until he was running. Suddenly, he heard someone yell, "He's the bounty! Get him!". Michael looked over his shoulder, and found two fit people, dressed in blue, running towards him. Michael quickly whipped 'round a corner, and stood next to the wall. A man ran past him, and Michael slammed his fist, into the man's neck, and he fell to the ground, paralyzed. Then the other came. He rounded the corner with caution, and rammed his fist in Michael's stomach, and Michael swerved left, and it hit his hip. He made his hand flat, and hit the man's nape, and the man fell to the ground, and he got knocked out, because most of his blood stopped flowing around his body.

He dragged both of their bodies around another corner, and he was behind a fat man, that probably was their boss. He was mumbling things like, 'They should be here already, the idiots', and, 'They were trained correctly. I've got places to be!' Michael dropped the bodies, and he put his hands around the fat man's throat, and he covered his mouth. The hand with the ring was around the man's neck, and he could end this man's life in an instant.

"Don't you dare move, or try anything," Michael whispered, "Because this metal ring can cut through flesh easily, because there is a blade in it, and I can trigger it at any moment." The man stopped struggling, and gave up. Michael knocked him out, and dragged the three bodies to a nearby building. He found a piece of string, and tied the three men up. Michael heard footsteps behind him, and he looked over his shoulder. He found Mikasa walking towards him, with a confused face. She suddenly walked towards him, and hugged him.

"I knew," Mikasa whispered, "It had to be you...You were the one...who...gave Eren the knife that day? Weren't you..." Michael's eyes widened, and they slowly turned blue. It had been a long time since he had felt this feeling. The feeling of being cared for. He hadn't felt it, ever since his friend died, four years ago. Then Michael realized what Mikasa was talking about...

* * *

Michael peeked through the door, and found blood everywhere. "Holy shit," He whispered. He closed the door, and looked at his friend. She was about his age, twelve, and had beautiful silky brown hair, and her name was Akira. Her eyes were blue, and she had an average build, and she was holding a knife, with a 7 cm long blade. Michael also had a knife, but it was bigger, with a 15 cm long blade. He gestured to a hill, not too far from the Ackerman house. They were assigned to kill a group of women sellers, and they'd receive a lot of money for this, as the group had never ever been sighted or caught. This recent murder will give them some leads. He quietly ordered Akira to the West side of the hill, and he said he would go East. He had a feeling it was either East or West.

He ran towards the East way up the hill, and on his way, he found a nine year old, with brown hair walking up the hill. He sighed. Other kids shouldn't be here, but it excepts Akira and Michael, because they're both nearly professional assassins. They only kill people that make society look bad. Michael is more infamously known than Akira, as Michael is usually ruthless, and rough. Most people who don't know him, usually address him as 'Bloody Michael'. He likes that name. It suits him. But the only thing, is that nobody knows who he looks like, except people that are related, or are luckily friends with him. He stopped and looked at the kid. The brown haired kid looked at him. Since Michael was wearing a jet black cloak, with the hood up, he looked scary, and the kid stopped with fear. Michael walked towards the kid, and waved his hand in front of the kid. "What are you doing out here," Michael asked, "It's dangerous. There's kidnappers, and killers." The kid looked up at Michael.

"Yes," The kid replied, "I've already seen a scene." Michael's eyes widened, and he realized that this was Dr. Jaeger's son, Eren Jaeger. Michael grinned widely.

"Look," Michael said, "Do you want to save Mikasa Ackerman?" Eren's face lightened up. He passed Eren the knife, and they reached the top of the mountain, and found the cabin that the kidnappers were staying in. Michael pushed Eren towards the door, and smiled. This kid's got guts, Michael thought. Michael walked behind Eren. When the first man died at the doorway, Michael made a handgun of his right hand, and pretended to shoot it at the man, and he even lip synced a 'bang' sound. Then when the man was eliminated, he looked at Mikasa and pointed to Eren, and walked outside. A fourth man was coming to the front porch, and Michael threw a knife at the man. The man was surprised as to how Micheal even got the knife. Akira walked up the hill, and sadly looked at her blade in her hand, as it hadn't met blood yet. "Let's go," Michael said to Akira, and started walking off the hill, "Someone has already taken the kill." Akira understood, and walked next to Michael, off the hill...

* * *

"Yes," Michael replied, "It was me." Mikasa looked at Michael, and kissed him. Michael went rigid. It was overwhelming for him. He had loved a human in the past, but being loved by another human was a big step for him. Mikasa suddenly blushed rapidly, and looked at her shoes. Michael was still as if he was a frozen object. Then he came to his senses, and blushed. He reached in his shirt for some time, and emerged with a new knife, and killed the three men. He walked toward the bunks, and looked over his shoulder. Mikasa was there, staring at him, blushing. She then ran after him towards the beds. He took off a gold chain, with a cross on it, and took off his metallic ring. He was still surprised what had happened. He found he had a deep purple bruise on his hand, where he had hit the two men. It was his right hand, because he was right-handed. He concentrated on it, and it started to heal, but then it quickly stopped shortly after it started.

Mikasa entered, and looked awkwardly at his hand. He was looking at it blankly. For him, he saw blood on it. But he didn't need to hallucinate the next day...

* * *

 **Sorry this one was shorter than the first, but I was desperate to put up chapter 2. This one is basically a piece of backstory. Chapter 3 and 4 will be way better, because I have most of the story in mind. I wouldn't rate this too harshly, as it is a clue of his past. I'll try Chapter 3 this or next month.**

 **Thanks,  
FF172**


	3. When Two Appear, Mystery Grows

**Hello, chapter 3 here! Yay! So, this might go head first in the Trost arc...I'm pretty sure. These are my first few sentences I'm writing for the chapter :/. Well...I guess...Enjoy? Yeah...Enjoy...*clears throat* Fine...I don't care if you enjoy or don't! Just...try to enjoy I guess... (So not sorry)**

 **Plz,  
FF172**

* * *

Michael woke up with a start, and looked around him. He was in the room that all the Cadets that made top ten stayed in to sleep for the night. He still wasn't surprised he was first. It was like swatting a fly, with a giant light piece of wood. He got up, and grabbed his black hoodie, and put on some black pants. He smiled, because he had used his past money to buy some supplies, and put them together to make these clothes. He walked out, and mindlessly slammed the door, which woke Mikasa up from her bed. She saw Michael walk out, and she decided to follow him by curiosity. She got up, put some clothes on, and walked out without putting her red scarf on.

She walked around the place, and looked down a path. It was only early in the morning, but she could make out a dark black figure in the distance. There were no buildings near the figure, and it was big. It looked like a fifteen meter titan, and it looked at Mikasa, as she started shuffling closer. Mikasa looked shocked, as the death glare was...unnerving and demonic. Then it climbed over the wall. She ran towards where the figure was standing before, and she heard footsteps behind her. "Mikasa," she heard, and she instantly knew it was Michael's old grim, cold voice. It had changed back. She looked behind her, and she found he had his red eyes back. "What are you doing out here," He continued, "At this time?" Mikasa tried to find an excuse.

"I was getting worried about you," Mikasa lied, "So I decided to look for you." He looked extremely calm, that - in fact - it was disturbing and abnormal.

"I was training," Michael replied, "Near the trees down the east. I put a note on your scarf...Oh...You aren't wearing it. You should, it's cold." He starting walking back to the bunks, without looking over his shoulder. He silently sighed. Something clicked in his hand, as he reached in the pockets of his hoodie. He suddenly stopped his hand, and examined it grimly, and heard Mikasa following him. He smiled. He lied about joining the Survey Corps. Anyway, even if he wanted to go outside the walls, he could do it on his own. He suddenly dropped his smile. But...

* * *

 **Later That Morning...**

 **Crack!**

"What the fuck," Michael whispered, so others wouldn't hear, "Oh...Him..." That was the first few sentences that Michael uttered under his breath, after the Colossal Titan appeared. Michael, Mikasa, Armin and some others were carrying some supplies to the other side of Trost District, until the crack of lightning happened. He dropped his supplies, and grappled towards HQ quickly, and Mikasa and Armin followed. He was faster than Mikasa and Armin, as he had one of the most perfect angles to position yourself with. It stresses his body out a lot, spreading strength around his body, but it takes his mind off permanent dark thoughts and secrets.

As Michael knew Jean and Eren fighting again. He couldn't see it, hear it, or even use his senses to know it, but he knew it. He knew they were fighting again. It was his instincts in use. But they weren't the positive kind. He looked over his shoulder, to see Eren there, pushing Jean towards a pillar, and Mikasa watching on and trying to think of a way to break them up. Michael sighed miserably. They won't learn. He silently walked over, unnoticed by anyone, and unsheathed one of his two swords that he carefully made longer. Instead of being 50 cm like they had given him, he made it 75 cm so it was possible to cut a titan head off it's body. He swung his sword, in between the two, and stopped, so it carefully rested on Eren's hands.

"It's not bloody worth it," He said softly, "And I'm getting more impatient with every new battle. Focus on now. These-" He hesitated for a moment "-Beasts, are trying to murder us, and devour us for fucking fun. Do you want that?" Eren let go of Jean slowly, looking at Michael with hatred. Michael looked back like he was talking to a worthless child. That's all Michael thought of everyone. People with no knowledge of the past. Michael did have knowledge of the past. One word, he would tell people. Books. They were one half of the knowledge he had. The other half was a mystery. He swung his sword back in it's holster, and walked off. Jean walked to his squad.

"What happened to you," Eren said, "That made you so disciplined?" Michael stopped, and examined one of his blades. He then looked over his shoulder at Eren.

"You see," Michael said, his eyes flaring an extreme red, "Look at it like this - 'I was thrown in darkness, so I became the darkness I am now. Nobody can turn that back, because it is permanent.' Don't become me, Eren. Trust me, it's a lot to handle having you know everyone else in the world is worthless, and way inferior to you -" Eren tensed in rage, being one of the 'worthless Michael was referring to, "- And having everyone hate you for trying your best. You see -" Michael quickly threw the blade at lightning speed towards Eren, and he deliberately made it inches from his head, and it hit the pillar behind him, "- I know you want to desperately become me. I wouldn't want to. I am not who you would expect in the inside. I'm not you..." He turned his whole back on the trio, and continued walking away. Eren still was angry and startled, that he would dare throw a blade at his head. It could've hit him. And what are _his_ intentions for joining the Cadets? He tried to shrug it off, as Mikasa walked towards her squad. She didn't expect that to happen.

* * *

"Abnormal," Michael yelled, as they chased an abnormal to the north gate, where the civilians were supposed to evacuate. Michael gestured for Mikasa to hit the nape, and Michael noticed that no-one was evacuating. He grunted, as he zoomed past Mikasa, towards the gate. He landed in front of the crowd, with a crouched stance. He looked up, and starting walking towards the merchant. He tripped his two 'guards', and they both came in contact with the ground. He threw two blades at the merchant, and flashed his sword at the merchant. He didn't need talking. His sword came down like lightning, and started resting on the mans neck. "I'm just going to make this clear," He whispered, staring into the man's eyes deeply, "I have killed many people in the past, and another one can't hurt, right? Well, please move this fucking cart out of the way, please?" The man nodded slowly but slightly. Michael nodded his head, and walked away. Mikasa was amazed. Well, he did look scary with his scar. It suits him, and it shows he means business.

Mikasa and Michael grappled on top of the roof, where the Squad Leader was, and started walking off the roof, towards where the front vanguard was. He grappled towards the roof where they were sitting, and was about to pass Reiner, Marco, Bertholt and Annie, when he slowed down, and whispered something as he passed Annie. She was the only one who heard, and she nodded, and the corners of her mouth smiled, but it didn't last long, as they shared a high-five. He then looked at HQ for the first time on this side, and it was hard to see HQ, because it was swarmed with so many titans. Then shit hit the fan, when Mikasa arrived and asked where Eren was, to an extremely sad Armin. Armin said Eren was dead. Mikasa then just wanted to be distracted from her sadness, and she let everyone to their deaths.

As everyone followed her to try and retake HQ, Mikasa used too much gas, and she fell onto a building then started falling onto ground. Michael yelled at the others to continue and persist, as he misjudged his landing, and his legs clipped off from the roof, and he lost his shin and lower. He started falling too, and just had time to land beneath Mikasa, to try and reduce the damage that it'll cause to her, because she was going to hit stone. Michael came in contact with the stone first, and he was paralyzed for a moment, and blacked out. She fell off of him, and he was left looking at the sky hopelessly. Then the pain hit him, and he yelled in agony. It was like he was on fire.

He then saw Mikasa leaning over him, in shock. She couldn't believe it, and Michael couldn't speak. The pain was too much. She never thought that a person so cruel and evil, saved her from more harm, even when he was in more danger. Then a fat fifteen meter titan appeared, walking ever so slowly towards them. Then another fifteen meter titan appeared, and Michael tilted his head to look at the fit one. A smile crept upon his face. He knew that at least one person was not worthless anymore. But then, a slightly bigger titan jumped over the fit titan, and over Mikasa and Michael to hit the other titan head-on, with it's arm. It landed next to the titan, and smashed the nape off of the titan with one swipe of it's hand. It looked like a new class of titan. A twenty one meter, it looked like. It growled, and steam flew out of it's mouth. Then something horrible appeared, as it turned to look at the fit titan. It had the exact same scar on it's left eye, and another deep scar at the left side of it's chest. Michael slowly looked at Mikasa, and she looked at him. "Mikasa," He whispered, as trickles of blood escaped his mouth, "Take care of Eren..." Then Michael's head drooped back and fell unconscious, with his eyes turning a grim, dark black, as he left Mikasa temporarily...


	4. The Courtroom

**So...You might be a little confused by the end of the last chapter, but It'll become clear in this chapter or the next. I don't know, I don't predict the future. Also, I actually realized that I had rushed Chapter 1 a little, so I might edit it again soon, after I publish this chapter, so don't be surprised if Chapter 5 is going to take the longest to be published. So, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 **"Let's begin the trial..."**

Those were the first words Michael heard in the courtroom. All he knew, was that he passed out from a lot of blood loss. He couldn't believe that they would still do it. He only had one last option. To abandon everything, and everyone for as long as he could. His face was extremely emotionless, even more as normal, and he just stared forward. He was so calm, that it was ridiculous in a situation like this, especially being the one who's getting hate.

"So," Darius Zackly said, "Let's hear the two opinions on this case." The Military Police were first, saying that Eren and Michael were dangerous to be alive, and that they should be executed. Then, the Scouting Legion said that they would take them both on an Expedition outside the walls, and achieve something new. When they said that, Michael tilted his head at Commander Erwin and Captain Levi, and then looked back in front of himself. He started to quietly chuckle. Darius picked this up in an instant. "Michael," Darius said, "What's so funny? You are being chosen between life and death." Michael started laughing madly, then he suddenly stopped.

"You don't see the point, do you?" Michael asked, "There is no proof of me controlling, or even touching the titan. Just because it looks like me, it doesn't mean I controlled it." There was dead silence in the court. "My fucking legs had been clipped on the side of the building, so I couldn't move, and they haven't healed like Eren." Then Darius got annoyed, and decided to move onto him.

"So," Darius said, "Your life before the fall of Wall Maria. What was it like?" Michael's face was still. "I said, what was it like?" Michael's mouth opened slightly, then closed. He started sweating. "How about we start with something else. There are people suspecting that you are Bloody Michael, a repeated assassin. Are you?" Michael showed a smile.

"Yes," He replied, "I was the assassin, until I got bored of it. But I made a lot of money." He let a small grin escape. Everyone noticed. There were small gasps that erupted around the room, and Darius lowered his glasses. Michael slowly narrowed his eyes. He looked at Eren on his left, for the first time, and Eren was shocked. Michael looked at him, and frowned. Then he whipped his hair back, and looked back in front of him. He had a dead expression on his face. He knew the last resort, and he was going to do it when the time was right.

"So," Darius said, "It's true you killed over two hundred people in two years?" Michael nodded. He quickly glanced at Levi, and he was staring at him, like he was someone he knew. He knew that the opportunity was close. He was ready to lift his hands, but words from the Commander-in-chief stopped him in his tracks. "On hunting one of your targets, an anonymous person has heard, that you killed Akira Hisakawa. She was your partner, and helped you with your kills. True or false?" Michael sighed.

"Y-Yes," He replied, looked down, "I did...Kill her." Silence erupted. The silence was deafening to Michael. He got back to his senses, as Levi came, and was about to kick him straight in the face like a bullet. Michael's legs instantly appeared. Then he lifted his hands with the steel pole, bent over, and launched it over his back. It hit a shocked Levi straight in the stomach, and winded him. The cuffs broke, and he ran for the door. He tripped a guard that was running towards him down the hall, and he blasted through the exit doors. He breathed in fresh air, and sprinted for the wall, passing a crowd of confused and cautious people...

* * *

 **Okay, I am truly sorry about the GIANT wait for this one. I'm blaming school for being a bitch this time. I think next chapter MIGHT clear the smoke on the things about Michael. I hope I don't get a lot of hate for this chapter, because it's actually really shorter than usual. Well, I think that this is one of those chapters that are rich in info. Probably second in the four chapters with info, maybe ('-'). Next chapter will possibly be an actiony chapter. I'm also thinking of doing a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic when I finish this story, and when I'm waiting for Season 2 to come out, in late 2017. If tehy delay it again...I'm going to kill all of the animators. I don't know (o-o). Well, hope you enjoyed. Also, just a note, if the next chapter is taking long, it's because I have too much going on.**

 **Thank You For Your Understanding,  
FF172**


	5. The Chase

**Yay, next chapter. Sorry its been some while. I'm pretty sure that there are two more chapters to go. ;) Thanks everyone who supports this fanfiction. Just wanted to give you guys a big thank you. Well, enjoy! :3**

* * *

Michael weaved through the crowd, and he started running faster and faster, until he was about to hit the wall. He turned around and found a stationary guard come flying at him. Michael quickly dodged the guard's attempt at hitting him, and punched him in the back. The guard tripped, and fell on the wall, head first. Michael looked around, and saw a couple figures in the distance running towards him. He grabbed the unconscious soldier, and freed his 3DMG, and Michael adjusted it to fit himself. After about a minute, he had it on, and he looked back at the figures, and saw they were close. Really close. Michael was surprised about how fast he put the gear on. But he had no time to celebrate about that. He quickly grappled up on the wall, and the two figures followed. He turned around, and kicked one of the soldiers in the teeth. He unsheathed his swords, and dug the sword in the soldier's arm, and kicked him backwards, off the wall. Michael turned to jump off the wall. He hesitated for a bit, then jumped. Loud running footsteps could start to be audible in the distance coming closer, and Michael exhaled in relief.

Erwin and Levi climbed up the wall, and looked over the wall. There was a titan running from the wall. There was no lightning. No one-second storm. None. But Levi yelled to the others to follow it. Everyone agreed. Erwin tried to recognize the titan, but nothing registered. He knew the last option was to follow. He started prepping the others. Then they were off.

They caught up to the titan easily. It seemed like it was jogging rather than running, like they thought before. The titans eyes looked left and right, but it did not move it's head. It had a pretty good build, and it's legs were going faster every second. It took the Survey Corps some time to notice this. They suddenly knew to attack, and they did. Two soldiers grappled on the titan's legs, and the titan noticed that like lightning, and jumped backwards, twirled, grabbed the two soldiers, fell on the ground, and threw them on the sides. He quickly got up, and ran up behind the Survey Corps, and started flicking some soldiers off their horses. He suddenly found someone on his head, so he quickly slid, put his hands and tried to grab the soldier. He got frustrated, and got up. He saw a blinding reflection and whacked it out of the air, but it came up his arm, and was about to strike. The titan grinned. That wasn't just a soldier. It was Levi. Then, the titans arm skin just disappeared. Levi was amazed and started getting burnt by the muscle. His boots started to melt from the heat. It was close to being equivalent to the colossal titan's heat. Levi jumped off the arm, and tried to grapple on it's other arm, but the hot arm whacked him off before he even reached the other arm.

Levi fell on the ground, and saw the titan sprinting off. He knew it couldn't escape, but he saw the whole body of the titan just turn to muscle. He got back on his horse, and most of his soldiers did too. He didn't know where his squad was. He looked around at the wounded soldiers, and he looked back at the escaped titan. The face didn't look like it had accomplished anything. It had a steel face, and it started to slow down when it reached the forest. Erwin saw where he was looking, and knew that had to be where they were going next in the expedition that was coming up in the next month. They trailed back towards the wall...

* * *

 **Sorry that this was another short one, but I needed to get this done. I'm not an early bird. As you can see I'm very disorganized. Well, pardon my complaints but I think there's only one more to go. I'll keep it to one more. So next chapter is last. :3 Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks,  
FF172**


	6. Author's Message

**Discontinued.**

I am very sorry to say this, but this Story has been discontinued. I am currently focusing on another story to wipe my slate clean. If you would like to see that one, click here. Thank you for following me through this story and this journey.

Thanks,  
FF172


End file.
